P-Nuts Protectors!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: BACK FROM THE DEAD! The Peanuts Gang have suddenly gained powers from a gas leak in their school caused by JoGate Industries! But so have several of their enemies! And now they must defend their hometown of Birchwood, Minnesota from The Birchwood Brotherhood as The P-Nuts Protectors! But is someone else is controlling the behind the scenes? Begin reading to find out!
1. Recap of The Prologue and Episodes 1-4

A/N: This story is coming BACK! It was taken off...but now we're back! The Peanuts section's premiere (If not only...) Action story! I couldn't save the backups because the tablet I had them on broke...but we have a story recap for you! My friend Tiger Lover 16 wrote the recap for me! And later tonight, your Christmas gift of P-Nuts will be given! :D

* * *

P-Nuts Protectors Recap

The story of the P-Nuts Protectors begins with a loud siren. A gas leak has occurred at Birchwood Junior High, leaving all of the students, faculty, and other random citizens in the building at the time, including younger kids at a rally, struggling to breath, in horrible pain and many unconscious. Detective Morgan arrives at the scene alongside Police Chief Warbler, and surveys the Hazmat team trying to rescue everyone. The two enter the gas-filled building with special suits to assess the damage, seemingly being watched by a shadowy figure at one point. The two discover a casket in a janitors closet which released the gas that swept through the building via the air ducts. They discover that the casket belongs to JoGate Industries, a company belonging to Joesph Agate sr and Mason Jones, two shady business men who apparently have much influence on the town, but are much disliked by Morgan and Warbler. Having got all the information they needed, the duo left the school, discussing the tragedy and other matters, including the rise in crime that's plaguing the city. They also talked about Morgan's personal history, in particular the story about how Detective Morgans wife, who had been an employee at Jogate, had passed away in years passed and how Jogate never paid the family her final paycheck, or gave any kind of compensation. They also discuss Mrs Reichard, the mother of Peppermint Patty who had also been a Jogate employee and was murdered mysteriously several years ago, and Morgan expresses his guilt at never being able to find the murderer like he promised her daughter and Mr Reichard. Some rumours suggest Jogate might have been responsible. The two discuss filing a claim against JoGate for the incident and comfort one another in the wake of this tragedy, which has also affected their own children. Meanwhile at a lab somewhere, a pair of scientists, including one Professor Bean, are studying the effects of the gas via computer, and determine that while victims who breathed too much would die the rest would most likely be alright afterwards. The two leave before the computer makes a shocking discovery, the gas doesn't fade from the system as originally thought, but rather it merges with and restructures the DNA of those who breath it.

At the hospital, the parents of the children involved in the accident were informed of the news that their children would survive. There was relief all around. But alas, not for everyone. Several kids died from the gas leak, and some were placed in comas. But the majority survived, and that was the thing to focus on. The worst had passed, and now was the time to mourn and recover. No one yet realised just how much things would change.

The next day, Charlie Brown awoke in the hospital. Meeting up with his friends Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie, Charlie Brown learned of everything that happened in the wake of the gas leak, and the group shared a moment of sorrow at the news that their friend Roy had been one of the few to pass away from the accident. As Lucy departed the group to harass Schroeder, the remaining Peanuts ran afoul of the local bullies, Joe Agate and Thibault, sons of JoGate's owners. Though Charlie brown almost managed to avoid a confrontation, Peppermint patty screamed that it was all the fault of their fathers, particularly blaming them for Roy's death. An argument ensued where the bullies ended up joking about the death of Patty's mother, which led an uncontrollably enraged Peppermint Patty to punch Thibault... right through the wall!

This shocked everyone, and Peppermint Patty retreated in distress. Despite his own bemusement Joe still managed to make fun of Patty's predicament, calling her a freak to her friends' faces. Though understandably irritated by him, Charlie Brown, Linus and Marcie went off to try and find their friend.

Coincidentally, the eccentric Professor Bean was in the hallway on the other side of the wall at the time, having discovered that the gas from the school would grant super powers to many of the kids. Lacking proof, the other doctors declare him a kook and walk off laughing. Distraught, the professor prays for some kind of evidence... cue Thibault crashing through the wall.

Outside, Charlie Brown and friends discovered Peppermint Patty punching trees, and leaving some very large dents in them. The young teens try to calm her down, but this only results in Peppermint Patty uprooting a tree and seemingly smashing Marcie against the side of the hospital. Everyone was distraught, until they realised that Marcie had been saved by some strange psionic barrier. It was at that moment that Professor Bean greeted them, and explained to the children about Patty and Marcie's new powers. At first sceptical, the kids slowly come to believe in his words.

And it didn't stop there. The gang found Lucy in her hospital ward, having soaked the entire room in water after being attacked by Linus's blanket, which he had somehow brought to life. Charlie Brown then discovered that piano prodigy Schroeder had developed power over sound. Naturally curly haired Frieda develops healing powers, and the ever messy Pigpen gains control over the earth (No surprises there). Indeed, it appears the only one without powers was good ol' Charlie Brown. And of course this depressed him.

After explaining his theories regarding the gangs powers, such as them being activated when the kids enact their most common behaviour, Professor Bean offered to take the Peanuts gang to his compound to train them in the use of their abilities. Sally, revealing herself to have powers over plants when she summons a vine to lift her brother up by the legs, follows them along. Professor Bean taught all of the gang the full extent of their abilities, but no matter what they tried, nothing seemed to awaken the possibility of superpowers within Charlie Brown. This got the poor boy depressed, but after some encouragement from Professor Bean, he managed to cheer up a bit and support his super powered friends.

It wasn't all good news though. Unbeknownst to the Peanuts gang, Joe Agate had overheard everything Professor Bean said about the super powers, and after discovering that Thibault had control over gravity and Joe himself had control over shadows, the duo decided to gather a team of their own. Recruiting Charlie Brown's former friends, popular snobs Violet and Patty, the bullies began assembling a team of villains. Mr Agate and Mr Jones watched on as their sons began their nefarious plots, the gas leak had been no accident after all and they had planned it all. And now all they had to do was wait until the time was right. It was most unfortunate that Detective Morgan wasn't able to confront them there and then.

Violet and Patty gathered together several of the other popular students. Axed football star Matt Carlson and cheerleader reject Sabrina were the first recruits. Violet then went on to talk to Sabastian Mahoney, once the most handsome boy in school, who had suffered a deformity from the gas causing his face to partially melt. Though he was unwilling, Violet managed to sweet talk him into it. Another girl they managed to recruit was the fiery Vanessa, who simply went along with it because it sounded like fun. While this went on, Joe Agate and Thibault talked with their friend Zack, a socially awkward boy who had failed to make friends with the Peanuts before. The trio are drawn to the sound of a wall breaking down, and it is discovered that a friend of Zack's, a very crazy and very rich boy named Jason Kruger, had gone missing from that same room. Zack is naturally very nervous, though Joe and Thibault have little time to comfort him due to their planning.

A few days later, the recruited students all gather at the home of Joe Agate. Among the misfits are loudmouth Charlotte Braun, manipulative Melody Melody, sports star Freddie Fabulous, tennis players Molly Volley, Bad-call Benny and Crybaby Boobie, the girl with many names most commonly called Lydia, a boy with a Bane-like oxygen mask and a bad attitude called Patrick Stane and the vain Tapioca Pudding, along with all the previously mentioned recruits (Minus Zack, who Joe and Thibault believe to be powerless). The bullying duo manage to win the kids to their cause by exploiting the one thing they can all agree on: A deep hatred of the Peanuts gang, especially Charlie Brown. After unlocking everyone's powers through an adrenalin booster, Joe declares the newly assembled group of villains the Birchwood Brotherhood (To the annoyance of some of the girls), and they all vow to crush the Peanuts gang and take over the school.

And to make matters worse, they weren't even the only villains about. Though he wouldn't arrive on the scene until much later, the Science teacher, Ray Thompson, had developed super intelligence and the power to inflict pain upon people with merely a glare. A misanthrope that hated the world due to the absolutely horrible life he had had, Thompson declares himself a super villain and decided to use his power to conquer the world and cause as much misery as possible to those he hates... and that's everyone!

Now things are looking pretty bad for our Peanuts gang. But fear not, they would not be alone in this crisis. One of the more friendly teachers, Maths teacher Samson, developed the power to calm people. However, he would not be helping anyone anytime soon, as his wife had been left in a vegetated state and he was forced to make the difficult decision to turn off her life support. But At least seven other students also acquired powers at this time, and they would use their powers for good. The first of these was Daniel Morgan, the son of Detective Morgan, who while not appearing to have powers would take up leadership of this pack. Then there was Liz, a bubbly and kooky girl who has a huge crush on Charlie Brown, and also power over light. Jimmy Parr, a boy who is obsessed with meeting deadlines, obtains the power to slow time itself. Animal activist Mickey Barnes gains the ability to transform into any animal, his first imitation being of Woodstock. Michael, a blond, somewhat bland boy who pines for Lucy, gained the power to control the wind. And Lastly, Percy, a boy who acts like he's a knight in the middle ages and who is not initially well liked by the rest of this group, gains super strength and endurance.

The kids are initially dumfounded by their predicament, until they are enlightened by a nerdy boy named Ricky Powell. Ricky is a boy genius, and it just so happens he knows what the gas that filled the school was: An element known only to the scientific community that he was a part of, Neomondium. It was a gas invented during world war II as a performance enhancer, but banned after one subject went insane and developed psychic powers. Somehow Jogate had gotten a hold of the gas, and Ricky theorises they had dumped it in the school, leading to the whole gas leak. Why, nobody is sure.

The seven kids try not to get too caught up in their new powers until the situation becomes a bit more clear to them. However, they are plunged into an adventure when Liz is suddenly kidnapped by a giant lizard! The monstrous Leatherface, a monster that looked like it was made out of the features of many, many different types of reptiles, abducted Liz into the sewer. Using their new powers, the kids fought off the monster, Daniel discovering his own ability to shoot energy beams and spheres in the process. Despite their efforts it seemed for a moment like Leatherface would kill them all there and then... but suddenly the beast recoiled in pain, and retreated back into the sewers. The kids were stumped as to what had happened, but already late getting home at night they soon shrugged it off.

And as if one giant reptile running around the sewers wasn't enough, Joe and Thibault's friend Zack soon assumed a transformation of his own into an enormous red, horned lizard with many spikes. The transformation occurred to him one night when a scar on his hand started bleeding, and then after that his eyes, until his entire body was engulfed in the blood. Zack woke up in the sewer, where he too was attacked by Leatherface. Though he managed to come out of this fight unscathed, he soon lost control and attacked a convenience store. Now Zack transforms nightly into the monstrous Psychosis, wandering the sewers and terrorising the town.

Getting back to the main plot, the Peanuts gang returned to school two weeks later. With everyone now in better control of their powers, the gang agrees to keep it on the down low. But at the same time as they enter, Joe and Thibault put their plans into motion. As the Birchwood Brotherhood takes over the school, Joe, Thibault, Violet and Patty confront the Peanuts at the entrance. Though Joe offers the gang the chance to join them, Thibault decides they took too long and attacks. The gang prepares for a battle. Elsewhere, Daniels group, aided by an older boy with fire powers named Benedict, join in the fray as school Janitor Maurice leads the students to safety. The initial scuffle between the groups is cut short as Matt Carlson, who had just gotten through pummeling Percy, causes an earthquake that shakes the school, knocking everyone over and leaving devastation.

Amidst the rubble, Sabastian Mahoney gets up and begins looking around. Unlike the other villains, who merely want to get on top, Sabastian wants only one thing: To kill Charlie Brown. He is jealous that despite his being an utter loser and social outcast, Charlie Brown still has plenty of friends, whereas Sabastian believes he has nothing now that his face has been disfigured. Sabastian find Charlie Brown in the principals office, where Charlie Brown has just gotten through untying the captured Principal Schulz. As Sabastian was about to kill Charlie Brown with a magma ball, Liz got in the way and threw a light spear at the ball, causing an explosion that allowed Charlie Brown and the principal to escape outside.

While the rest of the students all gathered safely outside and the police arrived to tape off the area, absolute war broke out within the school. Linus, after a surprisingly quaint talk with Vanessa, was attacked by Matt Carlson, but luckily assisted by Sally. Things didn't end up so well though as Linus was thrown down a hallway by Carlson and Sally was brutalised by Patrick Stane. Mickey turned into a Tyrannosaurus to battle super fast Freddie Fabulous and shapeshifter Lydia. Fire powered Violet and electrifying Patty battle Pigpen, who managed to capture them in a rock prison. Peppermint Patty and Benedict battle Thibault, while Daniel confronts Joe Agate. The two share a great rivalry, and Joe taunts Daniel from the shadows, scolding him for being unable to cope with the death of his mother and mocking his dad for not finding Peppermint Patty's mom's murderer. Joe almost defeats Daniel, but is driven off by Liz. The two were releaved, but were soon confronted by Sabastian, ticked off and murderous. Schroeder, Jimmy and Michael fight with Molly Volley, Bad-Call Benny and Crybaby Boobie in the boiler room, the three villains having the powers to grow, stretch and Shrinking respectively. When the heroes are done with the trio, Lucy and Sabrina crash into the room, engaged in a catfight which ends with Sabrina pulling a bazooka out of thin air and trying to blow up Lucy, only for Jimmy to reverse the shell back into the bazooka and have it blow up in her face. Patrick Stane attempts to attack Marcie and Frieda, however Marcie holds him off with her shields long enough for Freida to heal Percy, who proceeded to pound the violent boy into a pulp.

The heroes seem to be winning, but the tide changes for some when Sabastian traps Daniel and wounds Liz, and also attacks Marcie.

Outside, Charlie Brown sulked as he was unable to help his friends in this crisis. After being given encouragement by his old pal Franklin and his friend Ariel, Charlie Brown heard Marcie's scream from within the school and, putting aside his wishy washiness ran in to help. Unfortunately, he just ended up walking right into Sabastian's hands, and is soon trapped in cooled magma by the scarred villain. As Sabastian attempted to disfigure Charlie Brown, Liz leapt up and tried to defend him, which lead Sabastian to try and murder her. Charlie Brown, distraught over how badly he screwed up and desperate to save Liz and the others, entered into a state of ultimate state pity. In line with his screams, the lighting within the school began to flicker on and off, distracting Sabastian and biding time. Charlie brown didn't noticed, instead mentally beating himself up some more until suddenly he unlocked his powers: Complete control over sunlight!

Sabastian, understandably nervous, threw a magma ball at Charlie Brown, who retaliated by unleashing a mighty blast of solar energy upon the villain that lit up the whole school. The Peanuts and Daniel and friends gathered as Frieda began to heal everyone, and everyone praised Charlie brown on ultimately saving the day. Joe Agate and the Brotherhood reappeared, and despite their humiliating defeat Joe vowed that it wasn't over, teleporting the villains out through a dark portal.

Unfortunately, the police announced through a mega phone their intention to storm into the school soon after. Realizing the trouble they'd get into if the police thought they were the villains, Jimmy Parr pushed his powers to the limits by reversing time around the school, so that everyone thought it was much earlier and thus lost their memory of the incident. Relieved, the heroes all agreed to meet up at Professor Bean's mansion after school.

Realizing the risk the new Birchwood Brotherhood posed and that they would be relentless, Charlie Brown and friends agreed that there was only one reasonable, logical course of action: They must all form a team of Superheroes to combat the villains. Settling on Charlie Brown's suggested name of P-Nuts Protectors (Shortened from Peanuts Protectors on the insistence of an annoyed Lucy), the gang vowed to defend their town from the forces of evil!

And so, for the next few weeks the gang devised costumes and superhero identities. Charlie Brown, the elected leader of the group, became known as the Solar Flare. Linus took on the Moniker of The Blanket, Lucy became H2O, Peppermint Patty settled on Plain Pain, Marcie took the name Psionic Girl, Sally chose Madam Plant to sound mature, Pigpen chose Dust Magnet, Schroeder became Sonic Boom, Frieda became Red Cross, Daniel became The Guardian, Liz became Lighthawk, Percy became The Shining Knight of Birchwood, Jimmy became Time Lord, Mickey became Man of the Wild, Benedict became Fireblaze and Michael chose the name Hero... really, just Hero. And his costume was just wearing all blue. lame, right.

The P-nuts Protectors defended the town for the next few weeks from the Brotherhood, who took on costumed identities of their own. The groups consistently fought and caused much collateral damage to the town, earning them the ire rather than the admiration of the local people. But nethertheless, the heroes perceived. A common theme among the two groups in this time became their quest to tame the giant lizard beasts, the roster of which had expanded from the initial Leatherface and Psychosis to include the ice themed reptile Arcticguana and the monstrous Kaiju, a beast which had the body and head of Godzilla, the wings of Mothra, the feet of a veloceraptor, and the sharpest claws you've ever seen, and was unbeknownst to the P-nuts under the control of Mr Agate and Mr Jones, who had begun to manipulate events from behind the scenes.

The P-Nuts and the Birchwood Brotherhood fought on relatively even terms for some time. Then one day, Agate and Thibault sent the Tennis Gang (Molly, Benny and Crybaby, otherwise known as Gigantica, Bad-Stretch and Shrinx) to capture a kid who feared loud sounds named Tony Smith, who ironically had gained the power to cause explosions. The trio intended to use the poor boy in a plot to capture one of the lizard beasts.

The P-nuts, unaware of this dastardly plot, were out on patrol, keeping an eye out for any sign of the lizards, when suddenly they discovered the vigilante their Vanishing Vixen robbing a jewellery store. Vixen was a girl who chose neither good nor evil, though sold her super powered services to the Brotherhood and Jogate for cash, and who had the powers of invisibility, teleportation and intangibility. Yikes. But the girl was uninterested in a fight, and instead directed the P-Nuts to Psychosis tearing apart the streets. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Tennis Gang showed up to put their plan into action.

A large scale battle broke out in which half the P-Nuts tried to rangle Psychoisis while the other half took on the Tennis Gang. While they were successful in at least the latter, the loud sounds caused by the fight, couple with the gangs torture of him earlier, caused Tony to finally snap and cause an enormous explosion that tore apart the street and knocked out most of the P-Nuts, as well as Psychosis. While Marcie was initially glad to have one of the Lizards in hero custody, Vanishing Vixen seized the opportunity to teleport the beast as well as the villains away, giving the Brotherhood their own giant lizard beast to make their crusade all the more easier. The P-Nuts returned to their base that night battered and defeated, and all that coupled with Tony's turning down the offer to join the group prompted Lucy to angrily scold Charlie Brown on his leadership skills, sowing the first seeds of contempt among the group. But things weren't done getting worse, as while all this madness ensued Joe Agate took the time to go capture Ricky Powell, who had been gathering information and discovered the identities of every superhuman in Birchwood: Information the Brotherhood want to use to further their goals.

At around this same time the now fired and disgraced Ray Thompson has taken on his own costumed identity, dubbing himself Mr Mean, a name that brings him disgrace. After the P-Nuts foil his plot to take over the school with a robot army, Mr Mean attempts to gain funding by robbing Mr Agate and Mr Jones, but is instead offered a job by them inventing evil machines, and he begins working alongside the Brotherhood, also forcing Ricky to help build a particularly dangerous device.

The P-Nuts soon became aware of Ricky's abduction and sought to find him. Not quite sure where the Brotherhood's base might be located, a group of P-Nuts took to investigating around Ricky's house where he had disappeared. They find absolutely zero evidence at first, but soon make another interesting discovery: a boy named Simba who has been transformed into a human-tiger hybrid, who attacks Lucy before she locks him in an ice cage. Marcie, seeing that Simba is really just sad and scared, used her psychic powers to read his mind, and discovered that he had been captured and abused by the Brotherhood to attack the P-Nuts before, but had broken free of their control and was beaten up by them and dumped into the wild. Through Simba's eyes, Marcie discovered the location of the Brotherhood base, Agate Mansion, and also saw that Simba had seen Vanishing Vixen appear in Ricky's room to abduct him the night before, confirming their suspicions completely.

Knowing they must act, Charlie Brown split the P-Nuts into two groups, one group went with Pigpen and Peppermint Patty to dig under the mansion while a sky team broke in through the roof: Both groups were to search around for any sign of Ricky. Unbeknownst to the P-nuts, they were followed by a Fan boy who had been hounding them earlier that day, Harold Boyle, who was promptly abducted upon reaching the Mansion.

Things don't get off to a good start. The ground team ends up tunnelling directly into the basement base of the Birchwood Brotherhood, who engage them in battle. The situation is made worse for them when Joe and Thibault unleash new team player Psychosis upon the heroes.

The sky team was under surveillance by Mr's Agate and Jones, who press a switch that unleashes the Kaiju upon them. While the sky team prepare to battle the monster, Mr Mean's voice announces through a speaker that he has Ricky and Harold captive, and is preparing to put them under the torture of the Mean Beam, a device that channels his power to cause ultimate pain to the two boys. Mr Mean made a game out of the situation, presenting the Solar Flare with a time limit and instructing him to search for the two boys before it's too late. Charlie Brown's team urge him to move on while they deal with the Kaiju, but unfortunately Charlie Brown's path is intercepted by Sabastian and Violet, now calling themselves Melter Mask and Ember respectively.

Meanwhile outside the mansion, Vanishing Vixen counted her earnings before being approached by a masked man in a trenchcoat known simply as the Mystery. The Mystery warns her to return the money and turn herself in, when Vixen refused he prepared to shoot her with an energy gun.

All around the mansion, violence broke out. The villains in the basement soon learned to step aside as Psychosis wiped the floor with the ground team, and Matt Carlson/Quarterbash fought with Percy/Shining Knight. The battle did not progress for some time, but eventually the group managed to knock Psychosis out and send him flying at the other villains, using this distraction to escape. The Sky team meanwhile did less well with the Kaiju, who no matter what they hit him with refused to stay down. The monster was only defeated when A bell rang for midnight, and his mind registered that his human persona was supposed to check in on his mother at the hospital, so the Kaiju flew off leaving the heroes alone. Linus noticed that Lucy had wandered off during the fight. Outside Vanishing Vixen and the Mystery fought aswell, their fight culminating in Vixen stabbing the Mystery and preparing to kill him, before Schroeder, who had been left to patrol outside the mansion, leapt in to save the day. True to her name, Vixen vanished from sight, and Schroeder ran inside to get Frieda to heal the Mystery, who thanked them before vanishing into the night.

While all this was happening, Charlie Brown had tried desperately to find Ricky and Harold, but was held up at every turn. When Charlie Brown eventually does shake off his pursuers, he arrives in the right room just as the counter reaches zero, to find Lucy standing over the boys and the demolished Mean Beam. She hadn't actually saved the day though, the third lizard beast Arctiguana, for reasons unknown had snuck in earlier and smashed the beam while scaring off Mr Mean before leaving the boys alone.

Furious at his screw up and belittling his reasons, Lucy viciously and cruelly scolds Charlie Brown on his failure and belittles his attempt to explain himself, lashing out at him and making Charlie Brown more miserable than he's ever been.

Though the heroes succeed at returning the captives, Charlie Brown was left emotionally devastated by what Lucy had said and went into his room, refusing to come out ever since.

Charlie Brown's friends all tried to comfort Charlie Brown, but he wouldn't leave his room or let them in, leaving everyone, especially Peppermint Patty and Liz, extremely sorry for him, and absolutely furious at Lucy for doing such a thing to him. The P-Nuts had a meeting to discuss whether they should kick Lucy off the team for her behaviour, which she walked into and declared herself estranged from the P-Nuts, though she was secretly very upset at this development.

At school, the students all begin to get excited for the Sadie Hawkings Girls ask boys dance, but Peppermint Patty and Marcie can't get too excited about it because of the situation with Charlie Brown. They also discuss Lucy and whether she really deserved to be kicked off the team, but where distracted from their thoughts upon bumping into a group of boys, all crowded around and fauning over the queen bee's of the school, Melody Melody, Lydia and Tapioca Pudding, all of the Brotherhood. Peppermint Patty tries to talk some sense into the love struck boys, which only results in her and Marcie being picked up and tossed aside. Marcie, noticing Melody's eyes glowing pink at one point, suggests that they go see Ricky.

A group of the P-Nuts went to the home of Ricky Powell after school, where he confirms the powers of the three girls. Melody, a girl who gets by on seducing and manipulating boys, has developed pheromone based powers that allow her to control the minds of all males. Lydia, the lady of a million names, has the power to change her appearance to anyone else, and Tapioca, a girl who wants he image everywhere, has the power to bring any image to life. During this discussion, Charlie Brown appears suddenly into the room, much to the joy of his friends and sister. After everyone is informed of the Femmes' powers, "Charlie Brown" devises a plan where the strongest members of the P-Nuts confront the girls inside the school, meaning all the male team members. Though the girls are all sceptical, Charlie Brown manages to convince them all, and also asked Peppermint Patty to the school dance, to which a lovestruck Patty could only say yes.

However, the plan inevitably goes awry. A while after the make P-Nuts enter the school, the girls decide to follow, and realise that the school is filled with boys all under Melody's control, including the P-Nuts gang. The girls are knocked out and tied up in the Gym, where the three Brotherhood girls reveal their plan to take control of all the boys in the school, and Lydia also reveals that she had really been masquerading as Charlie Brown, much to Peppermint Patty's fury and humiliation. The Femmes prepared to finish off the P-Nuts girls, when Lucy suddenly arrived to free them, and a massive fight broke out between the girls and all the super powered boys in Birchwood Junior High. Though the girls were greatly outnumbered, they eventually succeeded in defeating the three Femmes and setting all the boys three, and during the scuffle Liz also discovered the true identity of Leatherface, as Jason Kruger transformed in front of her eyes. The girls were relieved with their victory, and while Melody, Lydia and Tapioca managed to get away they were soon apprehended by the newest vigilante, a girl in Chinese armour named Zodiac... only for them to be freed moments later by Vanishing Vixen.

Though the P-Nuts won the day, it is later revealed the Brotherhood still got something out of this: They now know the identities and abilities of every super powered male student in Birchwood.

The P-Nuts regroup later at the Bean compound. Though they won they are all still disheartened by the fact that Charlie Brown did not come back to them and that they are still leaderless. Peppermint Patty talks to Lucy, and grudgingly allows her back onto the team because they need her help, but warns her not to mess with Chuck again.

Elsewhere, and Indian boy named Sanjay meditates in his room. A superhuman, he has had visions of the near future, and predicts that terrible events are to occur in the next week that will shake the P-Nuts Protectors to their very core. In the confines of JoGate, Mr Mean puts the finishing touches on his newest, most dangerous invention. And within his room, Charlie Brown is haunted in his dreams by nightmares of a devilish figure, urging him to take vengeance upon Lucy and the others.

Needless to say, dark times lie ahead for our heroes. The Peanuts gang have faced many hardships in their short time as heroes, but it appears that the true story has only just begun. What lies in store for them? Find out soon, on the next episode of The P-Nuts Protectors!


	2. Episode 5

A/N: ALRIGHT! THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE REVIVAL! KEEP OOON WATCHING!...erm, reading...

* * *

**Episode 5:**

**Where Are You, Charlie Brown?**

"Big brotheeer!"

Sally repeatedly knocked on her brother's door, hoping to get his attention. Nobody responded, which upset Sally. "Rats...now who's gonna help me with my science homework?"

As if right on cue, The World Famous Science Tutor walked in, clad in a white lab-coat. His wild haired assistant loop-de-looped into the room and landed on his boss's head. The two walked off, leaving a disappointed and frowning Sally. "Big Brother, pleeease come out soon..." She walked away from the door, leaving Charlie Brown alone.

But inside the room, Charlie Brown was asleep, but it didn't look like a comfortable rest. He tossed and turned and sweat profusely as the grimace on his face showed a quite disturbed and upset mind of the boy. But...WHAT was he thinking of?

Inside his head, the same voice from last night rang inside of his mind...

_"Why be in a team that doesn't appreciate you?"_

_"They ALWAYS tease you."_

_"Be your OWN side."_

_"Fight JoGate."_

_"Fight the people who ridiculed you."_

_"Lucy van Pelt doesn't deserve to breathe."_

_"DESTROY them ALL."_

_"Do what you've ALWAYS wanted to do but was too scared to try."_

_Charlie Brown shivered in his sleep as he listened to the voice..._

_"Let the thorns consume you."_

*Main Street*

The heroes were fighting Melter Mask, Ember, Zap, Hammer-Space, and Mr. Fabulous in the open, and the villains were winning...TERRIBLY.

"ALL THIS...just because we were chasing down Leatherface?" Time Lord exclaimed as he ran and stopped time for a charging Quarterbash. Shining Knight shoulder tackles him into a building from the side.

"You speak the truth, time concerned James." Shining Knight said, "But the whereabouts and capture of the beast is ESSENTIAL to our victory!" Knight pulled out a blade and fought with Hammer-Space, who brandished her OWN blade from thin-air!

Wild transformed into a tiger and charged at Mr. Fabulous, who just sped away from Wild with every advance he made. "C'mon, you're almost there! Aaalmost!" He continued to speed and dodge Wild, making the shapeshifter more and more tired. Wild staggered over to Fabulous, tired and weak; Fabulous lightly tapped him, causing him to fall over and morph back into his own form. Shining Knight, meanwhile, was shocked as H2O knocked Hammer-Space back a few with a water whip. The fussbudget stood side by side with Shining Knight, but the crazy villainess wasn't done yet...

"I'm BOOORED with swords!" She said, "Although, my sweetie JoJo can let me strike with his sword ANY day!" She said with a wink before pulling out a rocket launcher. She fires the rocket at the heroes, who jump up and dodge it. However...the missile changes its course and flies towards them! "HEAT-SEEKIIING!" Hammer-Space exclaimed before the missile struck Knight and H2O, sending them flying through the air.

Plain Pain pounded the ground, creating a tremor that created a crack in the earth. Ember and Zap rolled out of the way, and Melter Mask filled the crack with lava! Dirt Magnet closed the crack in the earth before the lava could flow towards Plain Pain. But Melter just chuckled under his mask and raised his right hand, palm upward. The lava BURST FORTH from the ground, burning the two heroes and sending them down. Meanwhile, Psionic Girl battled Zap with The Guardian & Lighthawk. Lighthawk shot a light bow & arrow at Zap, who blocked it with a lightning shield. Ember and Zap held hands and spun around in a rapid motion, creating their FlameTricity Tornado! Psionic Girl put up a psy-shield, and Lighthawk and Guardian added light and energy barriers to enforce it. But the shield could only hold so much. The shield broke, and Psionic Girl, Lighthawk, and Guardian were sent flying into the elemental tornado! After a few spins, the three heroes crashed onto the ground, badly burned and charred. They got up with the rest of their team, but they were all hurt badly. The villains of The Birchwood Brotherhood regroup and stare down the heroes.

"Huh...whattya know?" Quarterbash said in a teasing tone, "Without Solar Flare, these zeroes are even LESS than nothing."

Patty chuckled, "And when it comes to Charlie Brown, it seems truly possible to divide by zero." Violet kept quiet the whole time and looked away. Hammer-Space, meanwhile, popped up from the sewers.

"Nooooo Leatherface here!" She declared as she popped out of the manhole. "I say we go home and take BIIIIIIG naps before we kick ass again!" The Brotherhood laughed and all walked away from the hurting heroes. Violet kept quiet the entire time,b only stealing a glance at the heroes as they walked away. The P-Nuts Protectors, meanwhile, sighed as the got up. ANOTHER fight...bungled. Sundays were hard.

"Of course. ANOTHER bad fight." Plain Pain said as she dusted herself off. She helped Psionic Girl up and then punched a stop sign in frustration, denting it.

"Sir, I know you are angry..." Psionic Girl said, "but destruction of public property will not help our cause."

Time Lord got up and sighed, "We lost another one guys. And who KNOWS how close they are to catching Leatherface."

"They are no closer to him than we are, Jimmy..." Dirt Magnets said, "But to say that they have an advantage over us is an understatement. They're in the driver's seat of the war right now. *Sighs* This WASN'T going to be easy...but must it seem nearly impossible?" He began dusting himself off, but the amount of dirt that he brushed off was in the infinite category, causing a giant dus cloud to form and cause the team to choke.

"Take a BATH, Pig..." Guardian said, "Ugh...can't believe this...I really wish Charlie Brown was here. Y'know, he'd add an extra sense of optimism into our team. Even when we failed, he would tell us to work and try harder."

Man of the Wild rubbed his back. "Yeah...he DID have a way with optimism. Guy just never gave up."

"Too bad SOMEONE had to drive him away..." Plain Pain said as she glared at H2O, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...you gonna KEEP bringing it up?" H2O brushed off the situation, which almost made Pain walk over towards her, had it not been for Psionic Girl holding her shoulder. Lighthawk, meanwhile, thought about what she had seen yesterday. Regular old Jason Krueger...

...was Leatherface. Jason was never one for being serious or demented. Crazy, yes. Eccentric, sure. Maybe even borderline insane...but a monstrous beast? What was up? She had to tell her team.

"Hey...guys..." Lighthawk tried getting the attention of the team, who were trying their best to keep Plain Pain and H2O.

"Yeah, Liz? What's up?" Guardian asked as he held onto Lucy's arms.

"Yes, Elizabeth, pray tell, what is your issue?" Shining Knight asked the worried heroine.

Liz sighed..."I have some...INTERESTING news for ya. I'll tell you on the way back to the base."

*Franklin's House*

On the other side of Birchwood lived Franklin, the theologian who even rivals Linus in his Biblical studies. Franklin was hanging out with his friend, Ariel, a tall African American girl with loads of what Franklin called "spunk". The two had been friends since she moved into town when they were 8 (think about at the end of The Peanuts series). Franklin and Ariel quickly hit it off and became best friends over time. They were practically inseparable; the argument could be made that they had a few MORE feelings for each other...but that's a story for another day...

Franklin and Ariel were walking from school and discussing ways to get there early tomorrow. The word on the street was Mr. Connors was returning to school tomorrow after his wife passed away due to the gas leak. Everyone was going to try and see him first thing in the morning, even the kids who normally show up by 2nd period. That's how loved he was. Ariel was discussing plans with Franklin...but his mind was on a whole other topic. A topic caused by that same gas leak.

"...We gotta make sure we leave at 6:30. Mr. Connors normally got there at 6:45, so we'll be ahead of a lot of people!" Planned out the eager Ariel as a pre-concerned Franklin barely paid attention. "We better leave at 6:00 actually. I wanna go into town and get Mr. Connors a gift. We better go to sleep early, Franklin...Franklin?...Franklin...Fraaaaaaankliiiiiiiiin."

Ariel began snapping her fingers in his face, which caused him to come to. "Huh? What?" Franklin looked over to Ariel, who had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. She turned away and sighed.

"Franklin, tell me...you're thinking about those powers again?" Ariel asked him. Franklin sheepishly chuckled before looking back at his hands. "Franklin, can we move past those, please? The last thing we need is to concern ourselves with superpowers."

Franklin held his hand up...and magnetically attracted his phone to his hand! Ariel saw this and gasped before slapping Franklin's hand. "No! No! We CAN'T do that in public! You want people to catch you and started QUESTIONING You?"

Franklin looked to Ariel and sighed. "C'mon, Ari, why can't we, y'know, try using what we were blessed with as a way to help others? I've always wanted to help people, and this could really be my ticket into public service!"

Ariel whined, "Franklin, you know I can't SUPPORT that idea. It's liable to get us killed."

"So will my future missionary work." Franklin said, "I'm willing to do God's will to the death, and I want to help people to the death. You can help too! I saw you lift up a car last week to get that ball that we lost under it. You can do just as much good as The P-Nut Protectors with me!"

Ariel frowned, "No, Franklin! I can't! I'm not...WE'RE not those P-Nut people. We can't keep thinking about being 'superheroes'! That's not US! Can't we just be normal kids? People with futures? I have school, cheerleading, and a host of other issues to think about. Superheroing is NOT something I need to weigh myself down wi-OW!"

Ariel ran into a stray tree branch and cut her arm right down the middle. She dropped down to her knees and looked at it. Franklin went to check on her. "Ariel! You okay!?"

Ariel sighed and said, "Gimme a second..."

The cut, suddenly, began to heal itself in the matter of a few seconds. Not a single scar was left once it finished...like it wasn't even there. Ariel got up and sighed.

"Powers, huh?" Franklin got up and stared at a melancholy Ariel. "Ari, look...I believe God blessed me with these powers for a reason. And I'm not gonna pass up this chance to do His Will with these powers. If you don't want to, I'm okay with that. I respect your decision. But me?...I'm doing it. I'm putting my abilities to good use...for the greater good of our fellow man."

Franklin looked at Ariel, who had a deep sense of guilt and dread filling up inside of her. She KNEW this wasn't going to end well...but...she just couldn't allow herself to let him do this alone.

She lifted up her right hand and showed him a ring with the letters "F&A" on them. Franklin lifted up his right hand, showing his own ring with the same letters. Ariel looked up into Franklin's eyes and smiled..."I guess...I HAVE to help then. I don't wanna leave you alone."

Franklin was moved, "Are you sure?..."

"Yeah. We're best friends who stick together no matter what. So I figure...why not? I've never abandoned you before, and you've never abandoned me before...so why start now?" She said with a smile.

Franklin chuckled and put his arm around Ariel, who did the same to him. He smiled back at her and said, "Alright...let's get to work on preparing." Before they both ran off to her house.

*Bean's Compound*

"So the beast is...Jason Krueger?" Percy said, swinging a sword at a wooden dummy. "The crazy boy who weareth the tropical shirt?"

"Yep..." Liz said, pulling strands of her hair. "I saw him transform yesterday...during that whole thing at the school."

"Well well well..." Schroeder said, "We have the first clue as to how we can catch Leatherface. We know his identity and we can easily exploit that."

"Now hold on..." Lucy said, "We can't just go into the Krueger house and say 'Hey, your son's a lizard beast. Hand him over!'"

Marcie chimed in, "Lucille is right. We can't just approach this nonchalantly. We need a plan."

"Well I think it should be easy to make a few plans and find out which one works." Peppermint Patty said. "Talk to Krueger a bit. Maybe get him to talk. There's a human behind those scales; remember."

"True, Peppermint Patty." Frieda said, brushing her hair. "But I think we gotta ALSO discuss another thing...'vigilantes'. You guys notice them nowadays?"

The team nodded and looked around, remembering the recent spike in self-heroing.

"Yeah, vigilantism has GROWN in the past week. And it's...weird." Mickey said.

"And it's most likely sure that they're coming from the school. They all have powers." Pig-Pen said.

"Not heroes OR villains...I say we arrest 'em either way." Lucy said. Linus rolled his eyes at his sister's oversimplification.

"Oh 'dearest sister'...that isn't our call. PLUS WE could be arrested because we aren't exactly police sanctioned, right?" Pointed out Linus, who gave his sister a raised eyebrow. Lucy gave him a mocking sneer and looked away.

"No matter WHO these people are...we have to at least try and communicate with them." Professor Bean said, trying to think. "But priority number one should be to get Leatherface. Remember."

The team nodded at Professor Bean's words and then began strategizing...then Liz turned to Sally.

"So...nothing still?...from your brother I mean?" She asked, trying to catch up on Charlie Brown's progress.

Sally sighed and nodded, "I'm nervous...what if he never comes back out?..."

Liz sighed and looked at her feet..."I'm sure he'll come back out...he's the optimist out of all of us...he HAS to come out..."

Meanwhile, in CB's room, the boy tosses and turns in his bed, sweating bullets as the voices continue in his head...

..._"Make your mark soon, Charlie Brown."_

_"Show them that you aren't a pushover."_

_"Show them that you won't be trifled with."_

_"Show HER that you won't stand for it any longer."_

_"Do it, Charlie Brown."_

_"Do it soon..."_

Charlie Brown just tossed and turned...unable to free the voices in his head...

Later that night...in The Agate Mansion, the former teacher Ray Thompson, AKA Mr. Mean, walked to the front door. Trailing behind him...was a new invention.

"Let us wreak havoc tomorrow, my new creation. The city of Birchwood will feel the vengeful wrath of Mr. Mean..."

Thompson left with his red eyed invention, while Agate & Jones watched from their study.

"Hmmm...let's keep a close eye on THAT battle when it happens, okay Jones?"

"Right back at ya, Agate." Mr. Jones said as he sipped a martini.

*Krueger manor*

The next day, Jason Krueger was ready to get to school. It was gonna be a great day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and his parents...still as distant and yet doting as ever.

His mom wanted him to wear his nice clothes today, as opposed to his old shorts and Hawaiian shirt with sandals and socks. Mr. & Mrs. Krueger found it unbearable to know that their son, with every chance to act like a person with class, chose to act like he was born in a barn.

Jason was born to high society. His parents ran a huge peanut packaging company and became rich from it. Jason was born to be the heir to that empire, but something occured early in Jason's childhood. The boy saw kids his age having fun and going wild, and begged his parents to let him play with them. After much begging, the parents allowed their son to play with the children. Soon, Krueger made friends with them. Then, he wanted to dress like them. And next, he wanted to go to public school with them. By that point, the transformation from high-society to high-craziness was complete. Jason was known as the guy who always wanted a good time and never seemed like his brain was functioning normally. He dressed differently, interacted differently...and you would either love him to death or want to watch him to his death. Either way, you always had an opinion on Krueger.

And because his parents had a bad opinion of him, Jason would sometimes go to school in a huff. He tried his best to hide it, but sometimes it'd just come out onto someone.

"Hey Jason!" A young male called out, "How's it-"

"Don't talk to me." Jason growled as he walked past his fellow classmate. Two girls walked by and froze when they saw Jason.

"Oh great, he's going to try and hit on me." The first girl moaned.

The second girl groaned, "Just slug 'im when he tries."

The first girl winds up for a punch...but Jason COMPLETELY walks past them, practically ignoring them.

"...Did he just...ignore us?" The second girl asked.

The first girl nooded. "Yuh-huh...and now I'm a bit more attracted to him than before."

"Yeah me too." Agreed the second girl.

Jason walked into the building and bumped into a random student. He rubbed his nose and got up, now seeing the massive continent of students crowded around the classroom door for his homeroom. Jason raises an eyebrow and tries to hop over some of the students. He finally catches a glimpse of what everyone is going nuts for: Mr. Samson's back! Jason smiled at that development. "Yeaaah, always liked that guy! Much better than Mr. Thompso-OOOMPH!"

Jason was pushed over...by none other than Joe Agate. Joe chuckled and looked down at Jason. Thibault walked over to his side, his squirrely little grin plastered all over his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't see you there. With all these sea of people freaking out, I just took you for an ACTUAL normal human! Won't ever make THAT mistake ever again." Agate grinned a devious smile, which began to slowly tick off Jason. Krueger shook his head and brushed Joe off.

"Go away, Agate. I don't have time for you." Jason tried walking off, but Agate yelled out to him.

"Well gee, man! Didn't mean to make ya mad!...don't need MORE scaley freaks rampaging around here."

Jason tensed up upon hearing this...and turned to Joe...his eyes already yellow and his pupils black slivers. Joe grinned a sly grin as Jason grabbed his shirt and threw him into the janitor's door. "You better tell me right now what you know..."

Joe chuckled as Jason's body slowly began to change. The boy noticed himself slowly transforming, and tried to fight it off. Jason screamed out in fear, 'NO! NO! NOT NOW!" He ran out of the school as fast as he could, much to Joe's delight. Thibault walked up to his best pal and questioned him.

"So Joe, what's next with this? We're just gonna watch him wreck the town?" Thibault asked as crossed his arms. Joe chuckled as he looked out the glasss door.

"Eh...more like to just give The P-Nuts a hard time. Get 'em all tired and whatnot." Joe replied.

Some time later as classes picked up, everyone in 7th grade was in homeroom. Mr. Connors took attendance...and was surprised that Charlie Brown wasn't here.

"Hmmm...where's Charlie Brown? Principal Schulz told me that he hasn't been in school for a couple of days." Mr. Connors asked

Marcie spoke up, "Oh, Charles has been absent due to...sickness, sir. He's been feeling extremely ill." She said. She hated telling lies...albeit for all she knew, it may've been the truth.

Mr. Connors raised an eyebrow...but took the answer. "Okay then. I hope he recovers. Poor child."

Homeroom ended...but The P-Nuts received a notification from Professor Bean. The team all ran outside to regroup and check out the notification. Mr. Connors noticed this...and slowly began to trail the kids.

Meanwhile, Ariel got a police notification from her phone and relayed it to Franklin.

"Franklin, LEATHERFACE is at the marina. I say we suit up now." Ariel winked to her best friend, who winked back. Franklin smiled and got up.

"By the way, Ari...got us a new partner. Meet my pal, Johnny Williams."

A shaggy grey haired, tan skinned, brown eyed boy with white Nike shoes, a grey hoodie, a black sleeveless shirt with the words "Kill, Steen, Kill" (apparantly he enjoyed US Pro-Prestling), and black jeans walked up to Ariel from behind Franklin.

"Nice to meet you. *Giggle*...Name's Ariel, as Franklin told ya. So you got powers too?" She asked.

Johnny nodded in confirmation, "Yep. The gas leak gave me something too. Been trying to keep it under wraps. But sometimes it gets boring during class and I start to use it." Johnny pulled out an origami swan and held it in front of Ariel. She smiled at Johnny's craftmanship...but was amazed when he turned the swan into a paper flower in a matter of seconds. "Control over paper. It's a fun and imaginative power! And it can be used for combat when wielded correctly...now if only I ever learned how to wield this correctly..."

Ariel's eyes widen upon hearing this, but Franklin interrupts them. "No time, guys. We gotta get to the scene! Let's go!" The three run off to the emergency exit and run out of the building, ready to start their new vigilante careers.

Meanwhile at Charlie Brown's house...

...

"Now...do it now."

Charlie Brown awoke from his sleep and got out of bed. He seemed a tad delirious...but his gaze quickly turned dark as he squinted his eyes and frowned. He walked over to his closet and began to pick out clothes...

*Marina*

The P-Nuts ran to the scene, once again ready to fight a lizard beast.

"Alright, team! Get ready to engage Leatherface!" Plain Pain commanded the team. Everyone nodded in confirmation and turned the corner of a building and wound up at the lakeside marina of Birchwood. Concherto then read another alert from Bean. "Looks like Articguana was seen fighting with the Leatherface on the boardwalk. Great. TWO beasts to fight." The team groans as they run across the boardwalk. The normally calm and quiet restaurants and carnival on the boardwalk now were destroyed, with screams of panic filling the air. The P-Nuts ran followed the trail of destruction, which was filled with more debris as they ran towards the source. They made it to the end of the trail...

...and was surprised to see BOTH Leatherface AND Articguana TIED UP on the ground! The amalgamated reptile and ice iguana monsters were on the ground, unresponsive as the people fled the scene. The P-Nuts were confused...but they were immediately calmed as they spotted SOLAR FLARE standing over the beasts. He had a stoic look on his face as he glared at the beasts he most likely had toppled. The team was at a loss for words...the leader was BACK!

"Charlie Brown?" Blanket said, staring at his best friend, who looked up at him.

"Chuck, you're okay!" Pain exclaimed in joy before observing the cut on his arm. "That looks bad, Chuck. Frieda, go over there and heal 'im."

Red Cross nodded and ran over to Flare. Lighthawk smiled and blushed, overjoyed to see Charlie Brown doing so well. Lucy nodded and shrugged. "Glad you decided to stop being such a sad sack, Charlie Brown. Hopefully you-...huh?"

H2O stopped talking right as she observed the wound on Flare's arm suddenly heal itself. The entire team looked at the sight, bewildered by the sudden development. Red Cross stopped in her tracks and said "Huh?". Psionic Girl began to read Solar Flare's inner signs using her telekinesis...and came to a startling conclusion.

"That thing isn't Charles!" She exclaimed with the utmost alarm. "THAT THING ISN'T EVEN HUMAN!"

Red Cross, after looking at Psionic Girl talk, looked right back at "Flare", who EXTENDED his arm with a loud "WHIIIIR" sound and grabbed her by the neck before sending an electrical shock that jolted her with enough electricity to knock her out.

"CROSS!" Blanket exclaimed as the Flare imposter developed glowing red eyes and a mechanical buzzsaw. The team stood back as Mr. Mean walked onto the scene.

"Hello, children. I assume now you want an explanation?" Mr. Mean said in a rough tone, "Well here's one for you undeserving brats...here's my new robot! His name?...Sparky. And he single-handedly took down BOTH lizard beasts. And now he's going to take YOU down for coming onto the scene. The boy Powell was somewhat helpful for The Mean Beam...but I needed his help for my robot here. Why?...Oh you'll see. So there's your explanation. Enjoy the decimation...oooh, what a rhyme!"

Mr. Mean stepped out of the way as Sparky, now a fully metallic version of Solar Flare, extended his arms again to grab the heroes. They all dispersed, but Sparky used his tremendous speed to catch up to Man of the Wild before he could transform and throws him through a restaurant window. Shining Knight ran at full force with his shield and RAMMED into Sparky, who managed to use spikes on the bottom of his feet to dig into the ground. The robot was able to stay in place while Percy was sent flying back right after the deflection. Madam Plant summoned a large pine tree from inside one of the seafood restaurants and began to launch pieces of the palm leaves at high speeds as projectiles to cut Sparky. Once he manged to duck the leaves, ran at Madam Plant, who was grabbed with light chains from Lighthawk to hold him back. Dirt Magnet then shoulder blocked Sparky, with large amounts of rocks acting as shoulder armor. Sparky skidded backwards, managing to defend from the attack, but was caught off guard as Concherto hopped on his back and put his hands on both of the robot's ears. He then began to blast max volumes of a sonic boom into the ears of the robot, trying to short circuit him. The robot's head began to spark and his eyes began to twitch.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" H2O commanded as she began to summon a large wave from the lake to engulf the boardwalk. Psionic Girl put a shield over the team right as H2O sent the wave crashing right onto Sparky! The robot's entire body began to spark and go awry. And Shining Knight and Plain Pain sent the final blows, SANDWICHING it between both of their shoulder thrusts from the side! Sparky fell over, defeated and broken. The team then turned their collective attention to Mr. Mean, who displayed a large devious grin on his face.

"What's the big old grin for?" Guardian asked in a forceful manner, his hands glowing with energy. The "professor" chuckled and looked at the heroes.

"You really did give him a beating for round 1...but here comes round 2." Mr. Mean said in a low devilish tone.

The team was confused...until Time Lord looked behind them and saw the robot repairing itself. "Um...guys..." Jimmy pointed to the back of them. The team's spirit fell as Sparky was fully reformed, his eys gone completely red.

"Adaaapted..." The robot said in a robotic voice. He slowly made his way to the heroes as Mr. Mean chuckled behind him. The heroes got ready for a fight...

...but a boy wearing a costume similar to Kyle Rayner's Lanter outfit, an African American boy wearing a costume similar to Magneto's (save the helmet and cape) with a cowl/hoodie, and an African American girl with a skin tight orange spandex suit with a purple star symbol and short sleeves along with green leggins, yellow gloves, a red cape, and a blue domino mask. The heroes were confused at this sight.

"And just who the heck are you?" H2O growled at the three newcomers.

The girl pointed to herself and smiled, "Name's Twister! And this is Magnet and Lys!"

Psionic Girl sighed in relief. "So you're heroes? Thank goodness!"

Lys interrupted them, "We aren't heroes...dare I say it, we don't necesarally agree with your ways of 'heroing'...but we need to lock-up this guy and put this robot down. While YOU guys focus on the lizards, WE'LL be focusing on the real villains here."

"What? Hey! Where do you get off being RUDE to US?" Pain rolled up her sleeve, but Psionic Girl held her arm.

"Sir! Don't stray off focus!" She said, holding her arm. Lys held up a piece of paper and turned it into a kunai shape...

...and all the while, Mr. Mean sighed in boredom. Sparky's hands whirred as they turned into drills. "May I just dispose of them already?" He asked his creator, who let him go have fun. Sparky ran at Linus, who was carrying Frieda...

...

...but a light beam from behind RIPS RIGHT THROUGH Sparky! Mr. Mean jumped back in shock while everyone else stared on.

"WHAT IN THE...who did that...WHO DID IT?" Mr. Mean exclaimed as the entire team looked around, trying to find the source of the beam.

Time Lord looked into the air, "LOOK! IT'S...IT'S..."

A dark costumed figure with a hoodie on floated down to the docks, standing in the middle of everyone. The figure lifted his head up...

...revealing himself as Solar Flare himself. The entire P-Nuts team was skeptical...they had been burned by Charlie Brown imposters TWICE so far. Who's to say that THIS figure was him?

Psionic Girl began reading his vitals telepathically..."He's human...and his brainwaves seem similar to Charles." She whispered to her team. She continued reading his vitals in her mind, but became concerned when Lucy began to slowly amble over to the figure.

"Alright, I don't believe for one second that you're Solar Flare!" She exclaimed in with a sneer, "First, we were TRICKED by a transforming identity thief...and then we were DUPED by a robot...and now you expect us to FALL for this? Yeah right, who are you REALLY? Answer me NOW...or I'll slug you across the lake."

The team was cautious..."H2O, be careful...you don't know WHO that could be!" Blanket warned his sister, who heeded none of his words as she trekked closer to the boy in the hoodie.

"Yeah, well I KNOW that this isn't that now sniveling coward, CB...the boy who can't take a little bit of criticism...*Pounds fists* honestly, I don't know WHY anyone would even try and pass themselves off as him. Just setting yourself up for FAILURE anyway."

The figure clenched his fists and shook upon hearing these words as Lucy got closer and closer. Lighthawk yelled out, "H2O, you better STOP mocking Cha-erm...Solar Flare!"

"Yeah, haven't you learned ANYTHING?" Plain Pain exclaimed in disgust. Psionic Girl read more of his mind...

"Yep...that's Charles." She said to the team...but then the mind-reading took a dark turn as evil, dark images of a pale and twisted face flashed across her own eyes. Marcie got to her knees and held her head...and Lucy snickered.

"Yeah! I DID learn something! I learned that our 'leader' isn't showing up ever again because he's a wishy-washy...over-emotional...nearly bald-headed..."

Marcie yelled out, "LUCILLE, NO! STAY AWAY FROM CHARLES!"

"BLOCKHEAD!-...wait, this IS Charlie-"

H2O turned around...only to be BLASTED IN THE CHEST BY THE HOODED FLARE! The raven-haired heroine's eyes grew pupiless as a sizable hole was left in her chest. She flew from her old spot to right across the dock into a jewelry store, where Vanishing Vixen was busy stealing jewels amongst all the commotion. The shock of H2O crashing into the store and bleeding out caused her to drop her "goods" and teleport away from the scene.

The P-Nuts stood still...time stood still as Lucy flew across the dock and into the story. Linus, mortified, trembled as Flare slowly turned to them. The vigilantes all stood still as well, in total shock from what had just transpired. Even Mr. Mean was taken aback by the entire moment.

Shining Knight gulped, "Fair Maiden Psionic Girl...please inform me that the figure that stands before us is an imposter..."

Psionic Girl could barely speak. She could only nod...and say, "I-I-It is Charles..."

Sally nearly hyperventilated, scared that her big brother would do such a thing. Lighthawk tried to awaken Frieda, before it was too late and Lucy bled out...

Linus dropped to his knees...and in a loud cry...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, CHARLIE BROWN!?"

A/N: YES! WE'RE BACK! FF tried taking me down...and I can't get back the old original prologue and chapters/episodes I had...but one day I'll try to. Then I'll upload them as "The Lost Episodes" or something.

I bet everyone is either saying, "YES! She deserved that for putting down Charlie Brown! The jerk!", or "NO! Not Lucy! She didn't deserve that! Oh no!"

I promised a friend I'd have this up by Christmas, and it's up on Christmas Eve! (Or Christmas for my Eastern Hemisphere homies) So MERRY CHRISTMAS! You got the return of P-Nuts Protectors as a gift! For waiting oh so patiently!

And special thanks to Tiger Lover 16 for his IMMENSE help with getting me back on my feet. He wrote the recap in the chapter before this one, which would've taken me an extra day to do. And I was just gonna do a cliff notes version. He wrote 5,000 plus words for it! Special thanks to him. He's a VERY GOOD author! One of the best in our section's history! Ballz Mahoney was great at coming of age emotional stories, Anonymous Fishy-Chan did great short drabbles, Marisa Lee made great love stories, and Tiger Lover 16 is great with action/hero/"You Were Destined to Save the World" stories! Check his stories out on his profile or go to The X-Over section to find them!

I'm back guys! And I will NOT leave! I hope the old fans who followed before still wanna follow, user or anonymous fans alike.

No more OCs either. Nope. Sorry guys. :/

Once again...thanks guys. Hope everyone either still loves this story and I hope new fans will love it, even with the older chapters...indefinitely disposed of...

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 5:**

_**"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, CHARLIE BROWN!?"**_


End file.
